


Fake Reality

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 它比它的老版更擅长自以为是地假扮人类。





	Fake Reality

他们想要继续羞辱盖文，于是便用枪抵住他的后脑，要他“去亲亲你的塑胶跟班吧”，像是小女孩摆弄洋娃娃来过家家似地拿他取乐。椅子左边的男人提起忙着为搭档清理阴茎的RK900，强行将它摁向他的脸。其实，这真是盖文 _第一次_ 亲吻RK900的嘴唇，毕竟往常那些单纯泄欲的性事也无需此类多余的步骤。就像没人对飞机杯调情一样，不是吗？它的唇瓣尝起来很像人会有的触感，弹软，然而却冷冰冰，还沾染着一股子精液的怪味儿——他的，他们几乎所有人的精液味儿。身后激烈的抽送顶撞得RK900踉踉跄跄，它撑住盖文被捆在扶手上的两臂，牙齿无意间磕破了后者的舌头。新的血腥气扩散在警探的口腔中，令本就反胃的他更加作呕。

不论他的脑袋里面怎样无声尖叫，盼望着眼前荒唐的场景赶快消失，事情都仍旧不休不止。盖文真心怀疑或许救援找来之前他就要殒命在这间该死的地下室中，没准还惨兮兮地光着整个屁股。去他妈的卧底任务，他在心底阴暗的小角落里狠狠啐了一口，去他妈的一帮变态虐待狂。

伴随一声低哑的呻吟，男人拔出阴茎，略显稀薄的浊液顿时淋满RK900黑衬衫皱巴巴的下摆。久等的旁人趁势挤开对方，迫不及待地取而代之。好滋味总也不可能一回便尝够。早已操得烂熟的穴道被摩擦得发热，湿湿滑滑，但依然紧致，插进去像是插进一位淫荡处女的阴户里。他抓着仿生人乱糟糟的头发扯起它的上半身，让他们脸颊相贴。被逼无奈的吻打断了，仅剩涎水尚且连接着盖文与它的嘴唇，拉长，再拉长，然后断裂不见。

男人扭过头，伸出舌肉，粗糙的表面自它的下颌起缓缓地朝上舔，直到唾液尽数濡湿了蓝眼睛周围绒绒的睫毛，留下一道蛞蝓爬过似的痕迹。RK900也不做半点反抗，亮着小蓝环，腰杆紧跟律动的节奏摇摇摆摆，展现的姿态看着竟比任何拿钱办事的娼妓都要驯服恭顺。它甚至还配合地模拟了一副耽欲的神情，潮红的脸蛋上淌着所谓的晶亮的泪，煽情得很。盖文从未见识过RK900如此似人到非人的模样，从未如此清楚地意识到它的确是台薄情鲜耻的机器，为了完成任务（比如保护人证物证）无所不用其极。它既可以恰到好处地故作挣扎，也可以扮演下流的荡妇，扭着臀部呜呜咽咽，哀求说拜托拜托。慢慢地，他辨认出了它正模仿的是谁的叫床声——那个时常现身于付费频道色情片中的金发凯蒂。盖文不禁好奇起他们做爱时，沉默不语的RK900究竟都在记录些什么东西。

第二轮开始后，他们已经不再满足于依次享用RK900。男人对它后穴的侵犯连续不断，它的嘴巴和两手同样被其他男人瓜分占用。这是专门为盖文准备的表演。男人的指头纠缠着RK900湿黏黏的发丝，拉扯它的脑袋飞快地前后移动，制造出夹杂有刻意的胡言乱语的阵阵水声。男人黝黑的巨大阴茎捅入它狭窄的塑胶喉咙，仿佛在细白的脖颈上顶起一道鼓突的弧度。他的眼睛转向盖文，目光带着明显的挑衅。

“你们把它教得可真好，警探先生。它确实有条棒极了的舌头。”

没错，一条特别会舔的魔法舌头，对不对？我知道，我清楚，盖文想道，毕竟你用的可是 _我的_ 二手货。他完全不生气，成年人才不会因为玩具被抢而动怒， _当然不_ 。他努力地咧了咧嘴，但最终还是没能冷笑成功。

他们如同剥去果皮般撕扯掉RK900蔽体的脏衣衫，彻底暴露它点缀着零星损伤的皮肤涂层。有人用壮硕的手臂将它抱起，令它匀称修长的腿盘上腰际。另一人也加入进来，两根贲张的性器先后猛力贯穿了RK900的穴眼。它栽到男人的怀中，泪眼朦胧，头颅高昂，发出混着呻吟的尖叫，漂亮的脸上显现一种肉欲十足的韵味。盖文瞪着它，根本无法分清那是在表演痛苦还是快乐。男人们掌掴着它的臀侧，抓揉它的胸脯，使柔软的乳头在指缝间慢慢变硬，此起彼伏地戳刺收缩的甬道，把它合成的电子音撞得支离破碎，仿佛要由内而外将它的组件全部打散。等他们满满当当地射进RK900的屁股，撑大它的肚腹，它就立即被新一拨人摆成跪趴的姿势，接纳再一次的侵犯。尿液与精水弄脏了它的头发，又淌入眼睛，一路流过脸颊和下巴。

黄黄白白的混合液体遍布那张眉头微颦、双目上浮并口唇半启的面孔，使它看着既像涕泗横流的瘾君子，又像一尊美丽而蒙受玷污的圣母苦像。男人们放开它，踢着它的脊背让它赤身裸体地爬向盖文脚旁。精液一大股一大股地涌出合不拢的洞口，途径会阴与大腿内侧，纷纷坠入灰尘。它站起来，跨坐到他的膝上，一边为他撸动早已半勃的、水光淋漓的阴茎，一边微笑着亲吻舔舐他面部的伤口、血迹和淤青。它比它的老版更擅长自以为是地假扮人类。或许是精神作用，原本麻木的伤痕重新变得抽痛不已。尿液氧化后的腥臊气味直冲鼻腔，盖文喉结滚了两滚，终于忍不住开始呕吐。而RK900则如同母亲庇护婴儿一样，用手臂轻轻环抱着他的头部，全然忽略胸前沾染的脏污。它视若无睹，只是扶着他的阳具缓缓坐下，摇晃腰臀操干自己。发酸的胃容物叫盖文头昏脑涨，翻倍地恶心，吐得停也不停。若是没有施加于手脚的束缚，他恐怕就要抽搐着从椅子上跌落。此时此刻，下体所传达的快感对他来讲反倒更接近折磨。

目前，距离救援小组抵达还有三分钟。

END


End file.
